Steven Universe Fanon Wikia:Chat/Logs/1 Jul 2016
00:03:21 JOIN Agate36 has warped in 00:04:37 QUIT Agate36 has warped out 00:08:16 CHAT Agate36: SOme people say this chat isn't working 00:08:25 CHAT Raelcontor: what do you mean 00:09:37 CHAT Agate36: Snowy5447 says the fanon chat isn't working, on the Steven U wikia chat she said that 00:09:55 CHAT Raelcontor: idk what to tell you 00:10:23 CHAT Agate36: eh 00:11:16 JOIN Steven watcher has warped in 00:11:42 QUIT Agate36 has warped out 00:13:03 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 00:15:48 CHAT Leucippus: She hasn't even been here 00:15:50 CHAT Leucippus: Tf?? 00:15:54 CHAT Leucippus: !log 00:15:54 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Logging... 00:15:55 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 1 joins, 2 leaves, and 6 messages logged. 00:21:45 JOIN DearlySkies has warped in 00:22:22 CHAT DearlySkies: Hyello 00:22:23 CHAT Leucippus: hi dani 00:23:02 JOIN Steven watcher has warped in 00:23:38 CHAT DearlySkies: Im on my way home from the beach, I will update the front page soon 00:24:04 CHAT Leucippus: how was le beach 00:24:06 CHAT Leucippus: ? 00:24:16 CHAT DearlySkies: Watery 00:24:22 QUIT Periandlapis007 has warped out 00:24:27 QUIT I-Ship-Stevidot has warped out 00:24:35 CHAT DearlySkies: //shot 00:25:31 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 00:26:15 JOIN Periandlapis007 has warped in 00:26:37 CHAT DearlySkies: We stopped by the grocery store just as it opened 00:26:49 CHAT DearlySkies: ;; i wanna go hooooome 00:27:02 CHAT Periandlapis007: I'm home 00:27:15 CHAT Periandlapis007: :D 00:27:31 CHAT DearlySkies: /me cries 00:28:06 CHAT Periandlapis007: /me pats DearlySkies, 00:28:12 CHAT Periandlapis007: Itll be alright 00:28:28 CHAT Periandlapis007: ONG I JUST NOTICED SOMTHING! 00:28:31 CHAT Periandlapis007: *OMG 00:28:45 CHAT DearlySkies: ?? 00:29:12 CHAT Periandlapis007: You changed your user name 00:29:27 CHAT DearlySkies: Yeye like a few days ago or so 00:29:27 CHAT Periandlapis007: So unnatural! 00:29:33 CHAT Periandlapis007: Yay! 00:29:35 CHAT DearlySkies: Somewhere around there 00:29:52 CHAT Periandlapis007: Why is everyone changing their name? 00:30:38 JOIN Steven watcher has warped in 00:30:46 CHAT DearlySkies: Fun fact : DearlySkies was my first username for anything, DearlySkies is just more elegant than DaniSkies but I would prefer everyone call me Dani still 00:31:33 CHAT DearlySkies: Brb 00:31:57 JOIN I-Ship-Stevidot has warped in 00:32:15 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 00:32:48 QUIT DearlySkies has warped out 00:33:19 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Lapidot left ;; 00:34:00 JOIN Steven watcher has warped in 00:34:58 QUIT Periandlapis007 has warped out 00:35:17 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 00:40:50 JOIN Periandlapis007 has warped in 00:44:54 QUIT Periandlapis007 has warped out 00:47:28 JOIN DearlySkies has warped in 00:49:00 QUIT I-Ship-Stevidot has warped out 00:50:44 CHAT Leucippus: hi 00:51:23 CHAT Leucippus: so there is this hornet that has been flying around my window for an hour now 00:53:04 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Okay 00:53:12 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: So you know how I have a linoone? 00:53:32 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: I thought that, like many others, it loses pickup upon evolving 00:53:43 JOIN Steven watcher has warped in 00:53:44 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Then I find him holding a potion, and I was like 00:53:53 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: wHAT SORCERY IS THIS 00:55:12 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Namsayin'? 00:55:54 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 00:59:51 JOIN Steven watcher has warped in 01:02:05 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 01:03:01 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: I like Yamask...not only did I evolve one into a cofagrigus, but...it saddens me of its back story. Not to mention, past ages could mean just years ago, so your yamask can be anyone.. 01:03:12 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Dumb thing to say, Ik... 01:04:22 CHAT Fluf59001: tbh i'd rather be a ghost than a human 01:04:29 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: What makes me said is that you have to beat it up in order to catch it, giving insult to injury... 01:04:39 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: It cries when it sees its own mask... 01:04:58 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: @Fluf you would be the happiest Gastly XD 01:05:10 CHAT Fluf59001: tRUE 01:05:53 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 01:06:18 JOIN Steven watcher has warped in 01:06:34 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Gastly, use poison gas! 01:06:40 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Wait, you don't learn that...? 01:06:49 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: But your literally poisonous gas... 01:07:05 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Pansear: I learn scratch! 01:07:12 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Panpour: I learn leer! 01:07:18 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: iLLUMINATI 01:08:17 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 01:09:19 JOIN Steven watcher has warped in 01:10:26 CHAT Raelcontor: *coughs* 01:10:50 CHAT DearlySkies: Someone's developing a cold in here, better get the steamer and some medicine. 01:10:53 CHAT DearlySkies: /me walks of 01:11:00 CHAT DearlySkies: *off 01:11:05 CHAT DearlySkies: !graverobber 01:11:05 CHAT Raelcontor: daniskies walks old fanon 01:11:05 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: And it's my job... To steal, and rob... bigbiGRAAAAAAAAAAAVES!/i/b/big 01:11:18 CHAT DearlySkies: time to take the old fanon out for a walk 01:11:20 CHAT DearlySkies: /me walks away 01:11:25 CHAT Raelcontor: dont forget the leash 01:11:27 CHAT Raelcontor: and muzzle 01:11:30 CHAT DearlySkies: so yeah, the front page is updated 01:11:55 CHAT DearlySkies: it looks like crap because everything is like... 01:12:01 CHAT DearlySkies: one side is larger than the other 01:12:04 CHAT Raelcontor: as you would say, 01:12:07 CHAT Raelcontor: uvu#bb 01:12:16 CHAT Raelcontor: as i would say, 01:12:19 CHAT Raelcontor: (thumbs up) 01:12:20 QUIT I-Ship-Stevidot has warped out 01:12:58 CHAT DearlySkies: more often than not its just (ok) tho 01:13:02 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 01:13:32 QUIT Fluf59001 has warped out 01:13:35 CHAT Raelcontor: dnai 01:13:38 CHAT Raelcontor: what if: 01:13:39 CHAT Raelcontor: StaffStuck 01:14:06 CHAT DearlySkies: omf 01:14:17 CHAT DearlySkies: everyone's completely lost except for demo, you, and me 01:14:19 CHAT Raelcontor: that would be 10/10 01:14:31 CHAT Raelcontor: your name is LENHI. Send HELP. 01:16:49 QUIT Periandlapis007 has warped out 01:17:01 CHAT DearlySkies: smallYour name is DEARLYSKIES, but you kindly ask all to call you DANI. Though you would like for everyone to believe you are an ELEGANT HUMAN BEING, in all reality, you are living TRASH, a RENEGADE, and a REBEL. 01:17:02 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: DearlySkies, please don't abuse caps! 01:17:06 CHAT DearlySkies: /me kicks the bot 01:17:09 CHAT DearlySkies: oh shut up 01:17:24 CHAT Raelcontor: hey 01:17:26 CHAT Raelcontor: dont hurt him 01:17:28 CHAT Raelcontor: : < 01:17:41 CHAT Leucippus: Ok so like... 01:17:48 CHAT Leucippus: I ireally/i think it is time for a new theme. 01:17:48 CHAT DearlySkies: he'll be fine, i have no lower body strength 01:17:58 CHAT Raelcontor: yeah the one on AA got rejected @Leu 01:17:58 CHAT DearlySkies: smallbno really 01:18:04 CHAT Leucippus: I'm honestly starting to hit this one 01:18:05 JOIN Periandlapis007 has warped in 01:18:07 CHAT DearlySkies: len said no green 01:18:18 CHAT Leucippus: Like I honestly don't care if you use canons theme 01:18:25 CHAT Leucippus: just for the love of god change it 01:18:42 CHAT DearlySkies: for the love of god? 01:18:47 CHAT Raelcontor: weve been trying to do that for like 01:18:48 CHAT Raelcontor: a month 01:19:06 CHAT DearlySkies: >http://puu.sh/pM5hT.jpg 01:19:11 CHAT DearlySkies: more than a motnth 01:19:13 CHAT DearlySkies: *month 01:19:35 CHAT Leucippus: Have you asked about using canons theme? 01:19:38 CHAT DearlySkies: canon has a dark blue theme, so does the new fanbase, i'd rather not do a dark blue 01:19:46 JOIN Steven watcher has warped in 01:20:38 CHAT DearlySkies: do you just want me to invite len and ame into chat to make things easier 01:20:53 JOIN I-Ship-Stevidot has warped in 01:20:53 CHAT Leucippus: It won't do anything lol 01:20:57 CHAT Leucippus: Like 01:20:59 CHAT Leucippus: I just 01:21:00 CHAT Leucippus: want 01:21:01 CHAT Leucippus: a 01:21:02 CHAT Leucippus: change 01:21:05 CHAT Leucippus: to the theme 01:21:14 CHAT DearlySkies: i'm working on it, don't worry 01:21:21 CHAT Raelcontor: dani do you want to get back on AA and try something new 01:21:23 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 01:21:31 CHAT DearlySkies: ever since the aawiki theme was rejected, i've been putting shit together 01:21:35 CHAT Raelcontor: oh 01:21:36 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Weird fact about me: I find the pokemon Lavender Town music to be soothing.... 01:21:44 CHAT DearlySkies: just give me a bit of time so i can grab some theme background ideas 01:22:10 CHAT Raelcontor: me: makes special type of gem 01:22:15 CHAT Raelcontor: me: yeah theyre all gonna copy this arent they 01:22:38 JOIN Steven watcher has warped in 01:22:56 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: ^ 01:23:00 QUIT Periandlapis007 has warped out 01:23:01 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Me sometimes 01:23:01 CHAT Raelcontor: says you 01:23:07 CHAT Raelcontor: /me points to hope diamond 01:23:29 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Literally the only gemsona I knew you had at the time was Galatea pearl 01:23:32 CHAT Raelcontor: are the infoboxes acting weird for anyone else 01:23:36 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: No 01:23:38 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: I think 01:23:53 JOIN Periandlapis007 has warped in 01:24:27 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 01:24:58 CHAT DearlySkies: nyep 01:25:13 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: I'm in the 0.00009% that likes zubat 01:25:20 CHAT Leucippus: episode or character @rael 01:25:26 CHAT Raelcontor: character 01:28:08 CHAT DearlySkies: AM lenhi: the new old fanon wiki uses blue :L CHAT AM Amethystkitten: I'm not to pleased with the theme change idea but you guys can try stuff on the tester wiki 01:28:09 CHAT Leucippus: it looks like some are missing an outline 01:28:18 CHAT DearlySkies: and aren't rounded 01:28:24 CHAT DearlySkies: i'll take a gander at the css 01:34:27 JOIN Steven watcher has warped in 01:34:56 QUIT I-Ship-Stevidot has warped out 01:34:57 QUIT Periandlapis007 has warped out 01:37:26 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 01:38:11 QUIT Leucippus has warped out 01:43:23 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 01:43:24 CHAT DearlySkies: !logs 01:43:24 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: All logs] - Today] 01:44:14 CHAT DearlySkies: 2w3 level 4 CHAT maid of _____ 01:45:38 CHAT Steven watcher: Hey rael is it okay if I use your idea of the Pokemon orbs (by the way I will definitely credit you when ever possible) 01:47:02 CHAT Raelcontor: no its not okay because i have plans for all of them :v 01:47:20 CHAT Steven watcher: Oh okay 01:48:53 JOIN Fruitphox has warped in 01:49:41 CHAT Raelcontor: smallyeah ok 01:49:49 CHAT Raelcontor: i forgot to eat dinner 01:49:53 CHAT Raelcontor: its almost 10 pm 01:49:56 CHAT Raelcontor: im making myself dinner 01:52:19 QUIT Fruitphox has warped out 01:52:21 CHAT DearlySkies: Maid of Light 01:52:51 CHAT Raelcontor: yeah i can see that 01:53:58 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 01:54:40 JOIN Steven watcher has warped in 01:56:28 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 01:58:37 CHAT Raelcontor: wait dani 01:58:39 CHAT Raelcontor: i never told you 01:58:44 CHAT Raelcontor: i re-did my god tier test 01:59:35 CHAT Raelcontor: *coughs* 02:00:44 CHAT DearlySkies: wlep 02:00:46 CHAT DearlySkies: *welp 02:04:22 QUIT DearlySkies has warped out 02:06:13 JOIN Steven watcher has warped in 02:08:01 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 02:12:24 CHAT The Mind Player: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YQLbwOGT8eM !!!! 02:15:57 JOIN Steven watcher has warped in 02:16:18 CHAT The Mind Player: Hi 02:17:34 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 02:18:08 QUIT The Mind Player has warped out 02:22:45 QUIT Raelcontor has warped out 02:23:33 JOIN Steven watcher has warped in 02:26:32 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 02:26:45 JOIN The Mind Player has warped in 02:29:38 CHAT Periandlapis007: Hi 2016 04 23